rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Academy
Haven Academy is a Huntsman Academy within the kingdom of Mistral.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=18m39s RWBY Livestream] Students from Haven are able to participate in the Vytal Festival. The headmaster is Leonardo Lionheart. History 80 years before the start of the series, Haven Academy was founded with the help of Ozpin in the Kingdom of Mistral following the end of the Great War, in order to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the Creatures of Grimm. As the 40th Vytal Festival was nearing, exchange students from Haven began arriving at Vale and Beacon Academy. Sun Wukong being the first, and later the rest of Team SSSN and Team ABRN. Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Neopolitan also pose as students from Haven entering the Vytal Festival. Following the Battle of Beacon, Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren set out for Haven in hopes of investigating the conspiracy that led to Beacon's downfall, following up on a possible lead from Qrow Branwen's prior investigations. It is currently targeted by Salem's Faction. In "A Much Needed Talk" Qrow tells Team RNJR that its headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart, is aware and will be on his guard. However, in "No Safe Haven", Lionheart is seen meeting with Arthur Watts, putting his true allegiance and the safety of Haven Academy into question. In "Welcome to Haven", it is revealed that the negativity of witnessing the events of the Vytal Festival caused the Grimm to attack all over the kingdom, prompting the council to empty Haven Academy of all of their students and educators with the exception of Lionheart, many of which have since then been killed in action. In "The More the Merrier", it is revealed that Lionheart has given Salem the locations of the Huntsmen dispatched throughout the kingdom, to which she has sent Tyrian and Hazel to slaughter them. The academy staff was most likely not exempt from this. Uniform Haven's school uniform consists of a black jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a white undershirt and a white band around the student's left arm. The female outfit consists of a gray and black checkered skirt, whereas the male uniform has a pair of black trousers. Campus Headmaster's Office The office is shaped as a half-circle, with another, smaller half-circle jutting out to the room's front door. A large desk made of mahogany dominates the space of the autumn-colored office. In the right-hand corner, for a more comfortable setting, are a small table and chairs for guests. On the table is a tea set Ozpin gifted the current headmaster, Professor Lionheart. Two tall bookshelves flank the front door. Spanning the far wall of the office and above the windows is a single shelf lined with books, boxes and lamps. Ladders are present to provide access to the high shelves. Much of the floor is open, and a large, rectangular green rug leads from the door to the desk. There are many boxes, books and papers scattered about the floor. The ceiling is slanted, declining from the front to the rear of the room. In the center of the ceiling is a chandelier of four lights with square shaped shades. Known Teams *SSSN *ABRN Trivia *Its name has a meaning similar to the name for Sanctum Academy, the academy attended by Pyrrha Nikos. Sanctum is also implied to be in Mistral and may act as a counterpart to Signal Academy in Vale. References Category:Schools Category:Haven Academy Category:Landmarks Category:Mistral Category:Anima